Miraculous Breakdance: The Sky's the Limit
by Harmony-S-S
Summary: Marinette was an ordinary girl, who attended the Agreste Academy of Musical Arts. She has a crush on Adrien Agreste, the son of the school's founder and principle, Gabriel Agreste. At the school they learn the basic subjects math, science, history, etc. during the day, but in the afternoon they are taught how to sing, dance and play instruments. However, one rule could change them.
1. Club Miraculous

Marinette POV

It was 7 in the morning and my alarm was going off. I knew I had to wake up and get ready for school, but I just didn't feel like it. I was so exhausted from dance practice yesterday. My legs were so sore. To be honest I didn't mind skipping school, but then I thought about how I'll miss a whole day of seeing Adrien. I got out of bed, got dressed, and quickly ran downstairs to eat my breakfast.

My mom said good morning to me as I ate my breakfast. "Good morning, Marinette. How did you sleep? Are your legs still sore?" "Yeah, mom, but I'm feeling better now. Don't worry." "Okay, but if anything happens your father and I will come and pick you up. Okay?" "Okay, mom, love you."

I grabbed my backpack and my dance bag and hurried out the door. Thankfully, I lived across the street from the school, so it wasn't too far of a walk. I met up with Alya in front of the school. She waved to me and said hi. "Hey, girl!" "Hey, Alya." "So you ready for another boring school day?" "My legs are still sore from yesterday." "Can't say I blame you, after all doing 30 grand-pues can make anyone soar. "True." "Come on let's go, class is about to start." "Okay." Alya and I went our normal classes in the morning.

Then at noon started all the special music courses. There was singing, learning how to play instruments, and dance. Alya and I took dance, because we knew it'd be fun. And also because we're both good dancers. But unfortunately Chloe's in dance too, that's the only bad thing. "Come on, girl, we gotta get changed. It's time for dance." "I'm coming Alya!" Alya and I ran to the bathroom to get changed, once we were done we waited in the dance studio for everyone else.

"Hey, Marinette, did you hear?" "Hear what?" "There's this dance club downtown, it's called, Club Miraculous." "Club Miraculous, isn't that a breakdance club?" "Yeah, isn't it awesome?!"Alya said with excitement. "Awesome? Alya, you could get expelled!" I whispered. "I know, relax girl, but." Alya looked around to see if anyone was listening, then she whispered to me, "Rumor has it that everyone goes Club Miraculous. And by everyone I mean, most of the people at our school." "But aren't they worried they might get caught?" "No, not really, because everyone wears a disguise, and they have a stage name. So nothing to worry about." "But I heard that people were getting attacked." Marinette said with concern. "Oh, yeah, there's this vicious breakdance troupe that's been attacking the dancers from the club."Alya answered my question quickly. "Why?" "I think it's because they wnat to take over Club Miraculous, and make it there own." Leave it to Alya to know everything about anything. "Okay, class let's get started!" Mrs. Bustier said when she walked in.

Dance class went on the same as it always did. When class over I said goodbye to Alya and went home. I went upstairs and thought about what Alya said.

Club Miraculous sounded pretty cool, I mean except for the vicious breakdancers who attack the people who go to the club. "Hm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out. But I can't go as Marinette, if someone catches me, I'll be expelled. I need a disguise." Marinette pondered about what outfit she should wear until a ladybug came flying in through her window. She noticed it and that gave her an idea.


	2. My Name is Ladybug

Third Person POV

"I hope I have the right fabrics." Marinette finally found them in a trunk in my closet. Took a while to make the outfit, but it was worth it. When she completed the outfit she tried it on, then looked in the mirror. It was a red tank top with black spots, and black sweat pants. "Looks good, but I need to hide my face. If I get caught, I'll be expelled. So.." Marinette took out some red spray paint, closed her eyes, and sprayed the paint on her face to resemble a mask. She wore some red sneakers to match with outfit.

The outfit was complete, no one would know who she was, everything was perfect. Except..."I have no idea where this club is! I forgot to ask Alya." Marinette decided to look for the club on her own. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was worth a shot.

She snuck out of her house without her parents noticing, and headed out. After a while of searching Marinette was about to give up. Until she heard music in the distance. "What's that sound?" And with her curiosity she followed the music. It kept getting louder and louder, until Marinette finally found the source.

It was an old warehouse, and on the walls it read 'Club Miraculous'. "Finally!" Marinette was relieved she found the place. Music was blasting and lights were beaming from the inside. Marinette walked in to find people dancing and laughing and having fun. Marinette's eyes were everywhere, so she didn't pay attention to who was in front of her. Until she bumped into someone. "Ouch!" Shouted the figure.

Both the figure and Marinette fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Marinette said trying to apologize. "It's okay, I take it that your new here." Said the figure. "Yes, I am. How did you know?" "Anyone who's new always bumps into someone, cause they're so caught up in looking around." The figure explained.

"Oh." Marinette said in response. "Come on follow me!" The figure said taking Marinette to a separate room. "Okay, that's better, less noise, so now we can talk." The figure said sitting down in a chair. Marinette immediately sat down in a chair too. The room was an office with a desk, computer, the room was even soundproof. "Now then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tikki, I'm a DJ and the part-owner of Club Miraculous. My boyfriend, Plagg, is the other DJ and other owner of Club Miraculous." Once Tikki was done Marinette introduced herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm--" Then Marinette remembered if she was ever discovered at this club she would be expelled.

"Um, my name is-uh-Ladybug. Yeah. My name is Ladybug."


	3. The King of Dance

Third Person POV

"Ladybug, huh? I like it. Welcome to Club Miraculous!" Said Tikki as she welcomed Marinette with open arms. "Thank you for having me, but I just came to check out the place. I'm not even sure if I'll stay." Explained Marinette. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to stay, besides everyone says that the first night, so it's okay." Marinette smiled at Tikki cause she understood how Marinette was feeling.

"Oh, one more thing before you leave for the night come find me, I have a gift for you. Okay?" Tikki said with both hands on Marinette's shoulders. Marinette nodded and Tikki showed her around the club. She even introduced Marinette to her boyfriend, and co-dj/owner, Plagg. "Plagg!" Tikki shouted and when she a boy with black hair working the DJ board looked over. "Hey, Tikki." "Plagg, this is Ladybug she's a newcomer. She said she's just checking the place out for the night." Tikki explained before she walked away, leaving the two alone.

"Oh, I get it. Well, welcome to Club Miraculous. I'm Plagg, co-owner and DJ of this fine establishment." "Hi, I'm Ladybug." "You came at a good time our dance battle is about to begin." Plagg said with excitement. "Dance battle?" Marinette asked curiously. "Yeah, we have them every week it's a chance to challenge other breakdancers. Like the king." "The king?" "Yeah, the King of Breakdnace, Chat Noir." "Chat Noir? You mean the boy with the pole and the cat bell?" "Yup, that's him. He's #1 around here, and no one has ever defeated him." This intrigued Marinette, and let's just say her curiosity was peeked.

"Here we go, dance battle's about to start. Stick around and check it out." "Okay." Marinette stood next to Plagg at the DJ stand. He said it was the best spot to watch, next to watching it on the actual dancefloor.

"Alright people, time for the dance battle!" Plagg said over the mic. The everyone in the crowd started cheering. "Welcome to the dancefloor, our reigning champion, the King of the Dance himself, Chat Noir!" Marinette saw the boy make his way to the center of the dancefloor. The crowd was roaring. "Now for the challenger, Princess Fragrance!"

A girl with pink face paint, pink tank top, and pink sweatpants made her way to the dancefloor. "Wow, she must love pink." Marinette commented. "You have no idea." Answered Plagg. Marinette giggled a little at Plagg's remark.

"Let's dance!" Plagg then turned the music up and battle began. Chat Noir began to dance. He used his pole in his dances it was unlike anything Marinette had ever seen. After Chat Noir was finished Princess Fragrance took the stage. She danced her best, but the one that came up on top was Chat Noir.

"There you have it folks the winner, and undefeated champion. Chat Noir!" Plagg announced. The crowd went crazy. "Thanks for joining us! Goodnight!" When Plagg said that everybody headed home. Marinette was about to leave too, until she remembered that she had to go see Tikki. She walked into her office and sat down.

"Hey, so ho was your first night? Did you enjoy it? Did you have fun?" Tikki asked. "Yeah, I'll admit it was pretty cool. So what did you want tell me?" Marinette asked. "Oh, right. Here." Tikki handed Marinette a shoe box, and when she opened it she saw a pair of bright red high tops.

"Wow, this look so pretty. Why are you giving me these?" Marinette asked curiously. "You'll see. Just take good care of them." Tikki's response baffled Marinette, but she didn't have time to ponder over it too much. It was getting late, and she had school the next day. Marinette said goodbye to Tikki and Plagg, then quickly headed home.

She snuck into her room without her parents noticing, put the box of shoes Tikki gave her on her bed, then quickly went to the bathroom to change and wash off her face paint. "Phew, what a night. I am beat." Marinette said as she flopped on her bed.

She reached for the box of shoes that were next her pillow, and decided hide them in her closet. She knew they would be safe there. Before Marinette fell asleep she began to think about the club. 'Maybe I'll go back there. And dance the night away.'


	4. Author's Note (I'm sorry)

I'm sorry!!! I'm so so sorry guys...It has been over a month since I have posted anything! Please forgive me I am so sorry...I went to Europe with some friends and the connection there was terrible, but I still should've told you guys that I was going on a trip. I an so sorry, I'll post new chapters this week, I promise! Thank you for being patient with me!


	5. The Decision

**Marinette's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I groaned not wanting to get up, but I knew I had to or else I'd be late for school. I got up, took a shower, got changed, and headed down for breakfast. I was early so I didn't have to rush my meal. But while I was eating I started thinking about the club and the gift that Tikki gave me.

I also started thinking about Chat Noir. He was pretty impressive, his moves were incredible! I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear my mom calling me. "Marinette. Marinette!" "Huh?" "Marinette, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, mom. Just thinking." I gave my mom the plate, and headed off to school. "Bye, mom!" "Have a good day!"

I made my way to school, and for once made it to class on time. I headed to my first period class and sat down in my normal seat, which was next to Alya. Class didn't start for a while so I started to think about what Plagg said. Those dance battles he was talking about. They sounded interesting. 'Maybe I'll go back there and challenge Chat Noir. Hold on, I'm being cocky, I maybe good, but I'm not that good.'

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice my friend Alya sit next to me or even the fact that the bell rang. I was lost in thought the whole class period and nobody noticed except Alya.

At the end of the period Alya snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey, Marinette." "Hm?" "You missed an entire class. What's up?" "Nothing, I was just thinking." "About Adrien?" Alya whispered. And of course my face turned red. Alya laughed.

Before I knew it dance class was about to start. And even though I tried not to think about it, I couldn't help it. Would I challenge Chat Noir and win? Or would I fail and never show my face at the club again.


	6. Author's Note (Important)

Hey, guys, I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to join the Miraculous Content Creator Blackout and I know it's pretty late, but this is pretty serious. And as a writer I understand how they feel. I'm supporting all the artists, writers, and comic dubbers who have suffered.


	7. Author's Note

I know you guys are annoyed with all these Author's Notes, and yes I'm working on the next chapter...

And here's a special treat for all you guys for being so patient..

Website: (on profile)

Spoiler: Marinette a.ka. Ladybug discovers she has a power.


	8. Partners

**Marinette's** **POV**

My mind was made up! I'll challenge Chat Noir, however there was only one problem. How am I supposed to be beat Chat Noir? He's the King of Dance! This is going to be harder than I thought. After school was over I went home to practice. I went in my room and started practicing. I watched countless videos on how to breakdance. To be honest it wasn't as hard as I thought to learn. As it turns out breakdancing was apart of hip hop dancing. While I was dancing I felt strange, my body was light. It was like a part of me had been set free. A part that I had never encountered before.

After a few hours, I took a break. I sat on my bed, and drank some water. My mom called for me to eat dinner. I ran downstairs, where my mom had already prepared a plate for me. I sat down at the table and ate my dinner. "Marinette, slow down. You'll choke." Mom said with concern. "Sorry, mom." "Why are you in such a hurry? And what were you doing in your room?" "I was just practicing." "Practicing?" "Yeah, it's something for school. We're going to work with other dance classes. Like hip-hop, tap dance, that sort of thing." "Oh, well don't practice too hard." "I won't mom, thanks." I handed my mom the empty plate, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then headed upstairs to my room.

I shut the door behind me, and flopped on my bed. I hated lying to my mom, but if she knew what I was really up to she would never let me continue. Same thing with dad. Before I knew it, there were stars in the sky, which meant it was time. I waited until my parents were asleep before I got ready. I quickly changed into my ladybug outfit, and applied my red spray paint mask. I was about to put on my shoes, until I remembered the bright red high tops Tikki gave me. She told me to wear them the next time I came to the club. I thought about it, and decided to wear them instead. I snuck out of the house, and made my way to the club. Just to be on the safe side I wore a gray hoodie to hide my face.

After a while, I made it to the club. I walked inside to see many lights covering the walls and floor of the club. The colors were so beautiful, it was like I was inside a rainbow that had been filled with vibrant colors beyond one's imagination. I carefully walked in, then I heard the DJ say something over the microphone. "Yo, yo, what's up everybody!? It's DJ Plagg at the mic! How ya'll doin' tonight!" The crowd cheered. "I'll take that as a 'we're all good'! Now how about we get this dance battle started?" The crowd cheered in response, and my ears were going deaf as a response to their cheering. "Alright, here he is. The King of Breakdance! The champion! Chat Noir!" The crowd went wild at the sound of his name. He walked out from behind Plagg, and greeted the crowd.

 **Chat Noir's POV**

"All right who's brave enough to challenge our champion?" Plagg looked around, but no one said anything. It looked like no body had the guts to challenge me. "I am!" I looked toward the voice and saw someone with a gray hoodie, black sweatpants, and bright red high tops came forward. "What's your name?" Plagg asked her over the mic. She took off her hoodie, and said her name. "My name is Ladybug!" My eyes widened she was so beautiful. She wore a red tank top with black spots on it, just like a ladybug. She also wore red ribbons in her pigtails, but sadly I could not see her face for she had on a red painted mask that hid her identity from me. "Alright everybody it's Ladybug vs. Chat Noir!" I heard Plagg make the announcement, but I was so focused on her I kinda blocked him out a bit.

"Hey, kitty!" I knew she was talking to me. "Yes?" "Get your head in the battle." "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bugaboo, I was lost in your beauty." "Bugaboo?" "What's wrong? You called me kitty. So it's only fair that I give you a nickname as well, Bugaboo." She chuckled in agreement. "So then shall we?" "It would be my pleasure, Kitty." "Then without further ado. Hit it!"

 **Third Person POV**

The music blasted, and the two began to dance. Ladybug went first. Her body flowed with the music, she was lighter than air. When she finished it was Chat Noir's turn to dance. When he danced he lit up the stage, there was a special light that illuminated from him. He finished with a mid air flip that stole the show. All looked hopeless, until Ladybug remembered how it felt to dance. How it felt to free and have fun. Ladybug took the stage, but this time something incredible happened. She was doing a windmill, when her shoes lit up, they were as bright as the morning sun. She kept going faster and faster, and when she slowed down she struck a pose. One hand in the air, another hand on her head, and her feet illuminating the darkness with its vibrant glow.

 **Ladybug's POV**

I remembered seeing a rainbow of color light up the sky. The cheers of the crowd snapped me out of my daze. I quickly got up and looked down at my feet, my sneakers were emmitting some kind of light. I began to wonder how that happened, then I remembered that these were the shoes Tikki gave me. Hearing Plagg over the microphone snapped me back to reality. "Wow, what a show! Am I right?" The crowd cheered in response to his question. "Sadly, there can only be one winner. So let's hear it for Chat Noir." The crowd cheered for Chat Noir, I could tell he was happy, but at the same time I knew that he was upset. "Alright, everyone! Let's hear it for Ladybug." The crowd cheered even louder for me. "There you have it folks! The winner and new champion, Ladybug!" When Plagg announced me as the winner, I couldn't believe it. Chat Noir walked up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "Congrats, Bugaboo, you've earned it." He walked away, but I chased after him. "Chat! Wait!" He heard me. "Yeah?" "I have something to ask you." "What is it?" "Will you be my partner."

 **Chat Noir's POV**

"Congrats, bugaboo, you've earned it." I tried to hide my face of defeat by congratulating her, and showing her that she did a good job. It worked a little bit. I was about to leave, when I heard someone call my name. "Chat! Wait!" I turned around to see Ladybug running towards me. "Yeah?" She was out of breath, but she still answered me. "I have something to ask you." "What is it?" "Will you be my partner?" My eyes widened at her request. "Sorry, you want me to be your partner?" "T-that's right." "But why? I lost. Shouldn't you pick someone who's better?" "But you are better! You're the best Chat, and I want you by my side." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. At first I thought it was all a dream, but I realized it couldn't be. Her hand was stretched out in a fist. "Pound it?" I smiled, and stretched out my hand a fist. "Pound it."

 **Hey, guys! Hope you liked this chapter, tell what you think about it so I can make an improvements in future chapters, you can let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading! See you next time! :-)**


	9. Hawkmoth

Ladybug's POV

I started to feel chilly, my whole body was shaking. "Are you okay?" Asked Chat Noir. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." He looked at me for a a minute, before taking off his jacket. "Here, you need this more than I do." He said as he wrapped his jacket around me. "W-wait, I don't need this. I said I was fine." "No, you're not your shivering. A lady shouldn't be freezing. She should be warm and gentle. Not cold and hard." My face blushed a little, I tried to hide it from him.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I didn't know what it was or who it was. "What's wrong?" Asked Chat. "I think we're being watched." Chat's eyes widened, then he looked around. "I think you're right. Whoever you are, we know you're there! Come out!" We saw a figure come out from the shadows. "Well, well, what do we have here?" "Who are you?" I said in a stern, yet nervous voice. "Me? Who are you? I've never seen you around here before. I must admit, you are a beauty, so small so helpless." "What makes you think I'm helpless?" "I can tell just by looking at you." "Well, I've got news for you don't judge a book by the cover." I made a fist and punched him in the stomach.

He bent forward in pain, and while he did I used my elbow and plunged it into his back. Causing him to fall to the ground. He laid there groaning from all the pain. Chat Noir looked at me in surprise I guess he never expected that from me. "My lady that was amazing!" I smiled at his compliment, I guess I did make the right choice in partner. The man quickly got up, and holding his stomach, he told us that we would regret this. "Do you hear me? You will regret this you two!" With that he left running off into the night. I hoped we would never see him again.

Chat Noir's POV

"My lady that was amazing!" I couldn't believe my eyes, not only was she beautiful, but she could fight too. She was the perfect girl. Suddenly, I heard the man groan and get up. He had his arm wrapped around his stomach as he told us how we would regret we had done. "Do you hear me? You will regret this you two!" With that he left running off into the night. I hoped we would never see him again.

"Ladybug, are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." "That's good to hear." It was quiet for a moment then Tikki came running out. She saw everything that happened, and was worried sick about us. "Are you two alright?" We both replied 'yes', much to Tikki's relief. "I'm glad that you're both okay. Here, I want you both to these. Plagg and I made them." "What are they?" I asked. "They're emails. Plagg made yours and I made Ladybug's. The paper I gave you has the email and the password, it's a way for us to keep in touch in case anything happens. Okay?" "Okay." "Now, you two should get going it's past midnight." "What!? Midnight!" I looked over at Ladybug who was panicing. "What's wrong, Ladybug?" "I-I-I have to get home. I have school tomorrow!" My eyes widened at the fact that she had school. It made me realize that we could know each other in real life, outside of the club.

Ladybug's POV

Realizing the time I ran home as fast I could, but not before saying saying 'goodbye' to Tikki and Chat. Of course, I gave Chat back his jacket before I left. By the time I made it home I was out of breath, I carefully and quietly made my way back into my room. Thankfully my parents didn't notice. I changed my clothes and hopped into bed, my eyes were heavy, and I could feel them getting heavier and heavier. Until finally I was in a deep sleep.

Marinette's POV

I widened my eyes to the sound of my alarm blaring. I remembered that I had dance class in the morning. I got out of my bed feeling a little drowsy. But I kept myself together. I took a shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. I greeted my parents, then headed for school. For once I made it on time, my best friend, Alya was talking about what happened at the club last night. Of course I already knew being that I was there, but I had to act surprised because what's point of a secret identity if people knew about it. We went through our class as we normally would. But during class I began to feel weak and a bit drowsy. Alya asked if I was okay. I told her that I didn't sleep well last night. She told me to head home and take a nap. She offered to walk me home, but I told her I could make it on my own.

We parted ways and I made it home safely. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I was to sleep until I heard my phone ring. I looked it only to see an email from Chat Noir.

Chat Noir:

[Hello, my lady. Did you get home safe last night? How was school?]

Ladybug:

[Yeah, I did. How did you know I had school today?]

Chat Noir:

[You mentioned it last night. You were in a rush to get home.]

Ladybug:

[Oh.]

Before Chat could reply back an email came from Tikki.

Tikki:

[Emergency! Come to the club right now!!!]

I could tell that she needed me right away, and if Tikki had emailed me then that means that Chat was notified too. I checked the time and saw it was 7:05pm. I knew my parents wouldn't bother me because I told them I was sleeping. I quickly got changed into my alter ego. But before I left I stuffed some pillows under my sheets in case my parents checked on me. Just to be on the safe side.

I snuck out of the house, and quickly made my way to the club. When I got there I saw Chat waiting out front. "Ladybug!" "Chat!" "So you got Tikki's message?" "Yeah, what's going on?" "I don't know." "Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!" We both walked into the club, and saw all eyes on us. I looked over the crowd to see someone in the middle of the room. A man with purple sweatpants, a hoodie, and black sneakers. And what seemed like bandages that covered his face.

"Who are you?" "Aw, how sweet you don't recognize me." I saw the man from last night. "It's you again." "It's told you I'd get revenge." "Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like Tikki and Plagg have added someone new to the group." "And to whom am I speaking to?" "It's should be asking you that my dear." "Fine. The name's Ladybug."

"Pleasure. My name is Hawkmoth. And I hope you are prepared for what's coming."

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Here it is! Enjoy! And let me know if you want to listen to music while you read my stories, I'll be more than happy to post music too._**


	10. Author Hospital Hiatus

**Hey guys! What's up? I am so sorry that this so late, but I got sent to the hospital on September 22, the reason why I remember that is because that was mom's birthday. The reason why I was sent to the hospital was because I had a serious mental/brain problem. So until I'm 100% better I won't be able to update. I'm sorry. I'll be on hiatus until January of 2018. Bye!**


	11. Stoneheart Part 1

_Previously on Miraculous Breakdance: The Sky's the Limit..._

"Hey, Marinette, did you hear?" "Hear what?" "There's this dance club downtown, it's called, Club Miraculous." "Club Miraculous, isn't that a breakdance club?" "Yeah, isn't it awesome?!"Alya said with excitement. "Awesome? Alya, you could get expelled!" I whispered. "I know, relax girl, but." Alya looked around to see if anyone was listening, then she whispered to me, "Rumor has it that everyone goes Club Miraculous. And by everyone I mean, most of the people at our school." "But aren't they worried they might get caught?" "No, not really, because everyone wears a disguise, and they have a stage name. So nothing to worry about." "But I heard that people were getting attacked." Marinette said with concern. "Oh, yeah, there's this vicious breakdance troupe that's been attacking the dancers from the club." Alya answered my question quickly. "Why?" "I think it's because they want to take over Club Miraculous, and make it there own."

Dance class went on the same as it always did. When class over Marinette said goodbye to Alya and went home. She went upstairs and thought about what Alya said. "Hm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out. But I can't go as Marinette, if someone catches me, I'll be expelled. I need a disguise." Marinette took out some red spray paint, closed her eyes, and sprayed the paint on her face to resemble a mask. She wore some red sneakers to match her black sweatpants and red tank top with black poka dots.

She snuck out of her house without her parents noticing, and headed out. It was an old warehouse, and on the walls it read 'Club Miraculous'. "Now then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tikki, I'm a DJ and the part-owner of Club Miraculous." "Nice to meet you. I'm-" Then Marinette remembered if she was ever discovered at this club she would be expelled. "Um, my name is-uh-Ladybug. Yeah. My name is Ladybug."

"Welcome to Club Miraculous. I'm Plagg, co-owner and DJ of this fine establishment." "Hi, I'm Ladybug." "You came at a good time our dance battle is about to begin." Plagg said with excitement. "Dance battle?" Marinette asked curiously. "Yeah, we have them every week it's a chance to challenge other breakdancers. Like the king." "The king?" "Yeah, the King of Breakdnace, Chat Noir." "Chat Noir? You mean the boy with the pole and the cat bell?" "Yup, that's him. He's #1 around here, and no one has ever defeated him." This intrigued Marinette, and let's just say her curiosity was peeked.

"Hey, so how was your first night? Did you enjoy it? Did you have fun?" Tikki asked. "Yeah, I'll admit it was pretty cool. So what did you want tell me?" Marinette asked. "Oh, right. Here." Tikki handed Marinette a shoe box, and when she opened it she saw a pair of bright red high tops.

"Wow, this look so pretty. Why are you giving me these?" Marinette asked curiously. "You'll see. Just take good care of them."

"All right who's brave enough to challenge our champion?" Plagg looked around, but no one said anything. It looked like no body had the guts to challenge me. "I am!" "What's your name?" Plagg asked her over the mic. "My name is Ladybug!" My eyes widened she was so beautiful. "Alright everybody it's Ladybug vs. Chat Noir!"

The music blasted, and the two began to dance. Ladybug went first. Her body flowed with the music, she was lighter than air. When she finished it was Chat Noir's turn to dance. When he danced he lit up the stage, there was a special light that illuminated from him. He finished with a mid air flip that stole the show. All looked hopeless, until Ladybug remembered how it felt to dance. How it felt to free and have fun. Ladybug took the stage, but this time something incredible happened. She was doing a windmill, when her shoes lit up, they were as bright as the morning sun. She kept going faster and faster, and when she slowed down she struck a pose. One hand in the air, another hand on her head, and her feet illuminating the darkness with its vibrant glow. "Wow, what a show! Am I right?" The crowd cheered in response to his question. "Sadly, there can only be one winner. So let's hear it for Chat Noir." The crowd cheered for Chat Noir, I could tell he was happy, but at the same time I knew that he was upset. "Alright, everyone! Let's hear it for Ladybug." The crowd cheered even louder for me. "There you have it folks! The winner and new champion, Ladybug!"

"Congrats, bugaboo, you've earned it." I tried to hide my face of defeat by congratulating her, and showing her that she did a good job. It worked a little bit. I was about to leave, when I heard someone call my name. "Chat! Wait!" I turned around to see Ladybug running towards me. "Yeah?" She was out of breath, but she still answered me. "I have something to ask you." "What is it?" "Will you be my partner?" My eyes widened at her request. "Sorry, you want me to be your partner?" "T-that's right." "But why? I lost. Shouldn't you pick someone who's better?" "But you are better! You're the best Chat, and I want you by my side." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. At first I thought it was all a dream, but I realized it couldn't be. Her hand was stretched out in a fist. "Pound it?" I smiled, and stretched out my hand a fist. "Pound it."

I started to feel chilly, my whole body was shaking. "Are you okay?" Asked Chat Noir. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." He looked at me for a a minute, before taking off his jacket. "Here, you need this more than I do." He said as he wrapped his jacket around me. "W-wait, I don't need this. I said I was fine." "No, you're not your shivering. A lady shouldn't be freezing. She should be warm and gentle. Not cold and hard." My face blushed a little, I tried to hide it from him.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I didn't know what it was or who it was. "What's wrong?" Asked Chat. "I think we're being watched." Chat's eyes widened, then he looked around. "I think you're right. Whoever you are, we know you're there! Come out!" We saw a figure come out from the shadows. "Well, well, what do we have here?" "Who are you?" I said in a stern, yet nervous voice. "Me? Who are you? I've never seen you around here before. I must admit, you are a beauty, so small so helpless." "What makes you think I'm helpless?" "I can tell just by looking at you." "Well, I've got news for you don't judge a book by the cover." I made a fist and punched him in the stomach.

Tikki:

[Emergency! Come to the club right now!]

I could tell that she needed me right away, and if Tikki had emailed me then that means that Chat was notified too. I checked the time and saw it was 7:05pm. I knew my parents wouldn't bother me because I told them I was sleeping. I quickly got changed into my alter ego. But before I left I stuffed some pillows under my sheets in case my parents checked on me. Just to be on the safe side.

I snuck out of the house, and quickly made my way to the club. When I got there I saw Chat waiting out front. "Ladybug!" "Chat!" "So you got Tikki's message?" "Yeah, what's going on?" "I don't know." "Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!" We both walked into the club, and saw all eyes on us. I looked over the crowd to see someone in the middle of the room. A man with purple sweatpants, a hoodie, and black sneakers. And what seemed like bandages that covered his face.

"Who are you?" "Aw, how sweet you don't recognize me." I saw the man from last night. "It's you again." "It's told you I'd get revenge." "Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like Tikki and Plagg have added someone new to the group." "And to whom am I speaking to?" "It's should be asking you that my dear." "Fine. The name's Ladybug."  
"Pleasure. My name is Hawkmoth. And I hope you are prepared for what's coming."

 **Ladybug's POV**

"We're not afraid of you, Hawkmoth!" "Oh, but you should be. You see, I've had my eye on this club for quite sometime now. But as you can tell, it's occupied." "So?" "So to make it unoccupied, I'll have to get rid you all!" "Over my dead body!" "That can be arranged." "Not while I'm around." Chat Noir jumped in front of me, it was clear that he would always be by my side. "Oh, don't be silly. I'm a business man, I would never get my hands dirty." Chat and I merely glared at him. "Don't look so upset we will have our fight. Just in a different way." "What do you mean?" "Oh you'll find out. Soon enough. Let's go." With that Hawkmoth and his akumas left leaving everyone relieved, except for Tikki and Plagg, who knew that he would be back. Chat and I knew that we hadn't seen the last of Hawkmoth, so we had to prepare for the worst. "Okay, you two had better get home. It's been a crazy night, and you two need to get some sleep." I could tell that Tikki was worried about us. So Chat and I agreed which put a relieved smile on her face. "Chat walk Ladybug with Ladybug, don't take her to her house, because your identities have to stay secret." Chat nodded and he began to walk me to home.

It was quiet for a bit, very awkward. "M'Lady." "Huh?" "Are you okay to walk home from here?" "Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm-I'm fine." "Hmm...If you say so. Good night." "Night." Chat and I parted ways and of course I snuck back into my house, thankfully I didn't wake up my parents. I quickly took a shower and got changed into my pajamas. I flopped on my bed and went right to sleep.

 **The next day...**

 **Adrien's POV**

I don't know how long I slept for. I can remember what happened last night, but just barely. I remember taking Ladybug home, sneaking in through my bedroom window, taking a shower, changing my clothes, and then I suddenly felt dizzy. I think I collapsed. And now, I think it's daytime. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in my room. I put my hand on my forehead and I felt something cold and wet. I carefully got up with towel in my hand, wondering what happened. Suddenly, the door opened and I saw Natalie enter. "Adrien, you're awake." "Yeah, what happened?" "I came in to wake you up, but you weren't responding, then I felt your forehead and realized you had a fever." "Oh. Wait, where's father?" "He left, he couldn't stay long, but he told me that you would be staying home today." I just nodded as left. I couldn't believe I caught a cold or fever..Whatever.

 **Marinette's POV**

For once I wasn't late for school, but I wondered where Adrien was. He'd never miss school. I found out what happened from Chloe, she was crying and being her usual annoying self. She kept going on about how her 'Adrikins', was sick with a cold. Of course I was worried, but I knew Adrien would be okay he always is.

 **Third Person POV**

The teacher came in and started class, but during class Kim threw a piece of paper at Ivan. "Ugh! Kim!" "What's wrong Ivan? It's true." Just then Chloe took the paper and read it out loud to the entire class. Ivan was so embarrassed that he ran out of the classroom. He wanted revenge on Kim and Chloe for embarrassing him especially in front of Mylène, the girl he loves. But at the same time he felt sad, knowing that Mylène might feel the same way about him. As he walked he came across a purple bag and a letter addressed to him. Curious, he picked up the letter and read it. "Stoneheart, my name is Hawkmoth, you wish to get revenge on those who wronged you and get the heart of the one you love. I can grant you that wish, but in return I want only one thing. The destruction of Ladybug and Chat Noir, defeat them in my name and your wish will be granted." "Yes, Hawkmoth."

 _To be continued..._


	12. Author Hiatus

Hey guys...I've been feeling pretty down lately and haven't been able to work on Yu-Gi-Oh, sorry. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will. Right now, I want to try and cheer up, along with writing my other stories. So wish me luck and I'll see you guys soon

Check out my new story Miraculous Robin Hood! It gives you an update on what's going on.


End file.
